Finchel's Day Off
by K2hudberry
Summary: Finn e Rachel estão juntos em New York, e decidem tirar um dia só para curtir.Mas, será que o destino vai conspirar a favor deles?


FINCHEL'S DAY OFF

"A vida passa muito depressa. Se não paramos para curti-la de vez em quando, ela passa e você nem vê!" (Ferris Bueller- "Curtindo a vida adoidado")

De manhã cedo era um desafio para Finn Hudson acordar; na época do exército, então, beirava o terrí Berry, ao contrário, mantinha os mesmos hábitos de sempre: acordava supercedo, tomava uma vitamina turbinada e ia para os seus exercícios matinais. Ficava olhando para o noivo ainda babando no travesseiro, enquanto ela já estava de banho tomado e se arrumando para sua aula na NYADA.

-Psiu...acorda.- ela soprou em seu ouvido.

Finn e Rachel estavam morando juntos há um ano, quando ele tinha saído do Exército e conseguido passar na Universidade de Manhatann.

- Já?...-ele grunhiu, enterrando a cara no travesseiro. De repente, Rachel sentiu ser alçada do chão e ir parar em segundos na cama, ao lado de Finn, que a agarravafortemente pela cintura:

- Tá amassando meu vestido, Finn! Vamos, levanta, você tem aula, eu também.

- Eu não tenho aula. Eu recebi um email tarde ontem do meu professor do primeiro período dizendo que não poderia ir hoje de manhã.

-Sim, mas você ainda tem outras aulas.- ela retorquiu.

-Sabe o que eu tava pensando? Que agente podia tirar o dia só pra nós dois. Nada de faculdade, NYADA, nada de estresse...

Rachel olhou para Finn como se ele estivesse partilhando com ela algum plano para cometer um atentado terrorista:

-Tá louco?Eu tenho ensaios e treinos e...

-Você não precisa disso, Rach. Não vai fazer falta se você faltar hoje.

- Isso é um paradoxo.- ele sorriu.- "Não vai fazer falta se eu faltar".

Finn aproximou seu rosto do de Rachel e fitou-a bem dentro dos seus olhos, com uma expressão zombeteira e presunçosa dançando na sua boca:

- A gente podia ficar namorando, se curtindo, ia ser tão bom...-e ia falando isso enquanto roçava os lábios no seu pescoço, sentindo cada pelinho da nuca de Rachel se arrepiar e ela se contorcer levemente em seu colo:

-Finn...eu...hoje temos prática com a madame Tibedeaux...hum...-ela ronronou baixinho quando ele começou a mexer com precisão em todos os seus pontos fracos.- Tá, tudo bem! Eu não vou pra aula hoje!- ela declarou, tascando-lhe um beijo molhado.

Cerca de uma hora depois, um Finn Hudson muito satisfeito do seu poder de sedução olhava para o teto ao lado de uma Rachel Berry ainda com um ar sonhador, deitada coladinha nele, brincando com as unhas em sua pele:

- Eu já devia estar a caminho da aula.- ela sorriu.-Mas a gente não vai ficar o dia todo trancado em casa! Vamos sair!

Finn colou sua testa na dela:

- Mas a gente pode fazer coisas ótimas aqui em casa.

- Finn Christopher Hudson!- ela empertigou o corpo.- Não vou ficar o dia todo transando com você! Quero sair, ver gente, passear, não vouser seu brinquedinho sexual, não foi pra isso que eu quis faltar aula, quer dizer, também, e foi ótimo, mas, não só isso, e...

-TÁ, RACHEL!- ele jogou as mãos para cima, sendo ele o vencido desta vez.- Onde vai ser a nossa primeira parada?

- Quero ir ao museu!

Ele ouviu aquilo mesmo? Museu?

Finn ainda olhava incrédulo para a noiva, enquanto ela observava algumas telas no Museu de Arte Moderna. Uma pintura bastante louca chamou a atenção dele, para quem aquilo não passava de simples rabiscos:

-Rachel, a gente tava fazendo coisa mais interessante no quarto.

- E eu disse que a gente não ia passar o dia todo na cama! Seé para curtir, vamos curtir Nova York!

Então, Finn foi se virar e esbarrou em um vaso caríssimo e antiguí nem conseguiu gritar, só fez uma cara espantada, enquanto ele mergulhava no chão e, por um triz, conseguia salvar o objeto.

-Finn!- Rachel ralhou. - você ficou louco?

Ele resmungou, levantando-se e colocando o vaso num canto:

- Agora você sabe porque eu odeio museus.

-Queiram se retirar, por favor. - um segurança pôs a mão no ombro de Finn e olhou para Rachel.- Vocês estão obstruindo a calma e a integridade do museu.

-Eu nunca passei tanta vergonha na minha vida, nem quando era encharcada de raspadinha todo dia na escola.

-Rachel, por favor.- ele implorou, enquanto os dois caminhavam quase aleatoriamente pela cidade.-Eu não tive culpa .Olha.- ele parou em frente à ela, impedindo-a, com todo o seu tamanho, de que ela fosse para qualquer lugar.- Vamos almoçar em um destes restaurantes chiques com aquelas saladas que você adora, que tal?

Finn e Rachel entraram em um pequeno e bonito restaurante que encontraram próximo dali. Tudo muito chique, caro, fino, que fizeram o sorriso da moça se iluminar por uma mesinha perto da vidraça. Ele puxou a cadeira para ela sentar e sentou-se defronte a ela, com aquela cara boba de feliz por vê-la feliz:

- Espero que seu humor com o incidente do museu melhore com isto.

-Claro que vai melhorar. - ela esticou a mão e acariciou a dele por cima da mesa. Ficaram ali, meio perdidos no olhar um do outro, quando o garçom chegou para anotar os pedidos. Finn foi rápido e pediu uma carne com molho e uma massa cujo nome lhe pareceu suculento; quando ela foi pedir seu prato, acabou vendo de canto de olho a última pessoa do mundo que poderia acreditar estar ali:

-MadameTibideaux!- ela guinchou, saltando da cadeira.

-Que foi?- Finn reparou no susto da noiva, olhando atarantado pros lados e avistando a professora dela, "a carrasca" da NYADA a poucas mesas deles.

- A gente tem que fugir!- Rachel puxou a barra da calça de Finn.

Ele olhou pros lados, e então, para baixo:

-Você tá embaixo da mesa?- ele tomou um susto, inclinando-se. - Sai daí!

- Ela vai me ver! Ela vai me ver, e vai perceber que eu matei aula! Eu deveria estar ensaiando uma peça no momento!

Finn olhava pros lados sorrindo amarelo, porque algumas pessoas já percebiam que ele falava com alguém que estava debaixo da mesa:

-Amor, sério, sai daí!- ele sussurrou.

-Algum problema, senhor?- o garçom se aproximou.

Finn pigarreou, tentando encontrar uma desculpa, quando Rachel emergiu, ajeitando o cabelo:

-Ai, finalmenteachei meu brinco.

Finn respiroualiviado, mesmo com o garçom fazendo uma cara estranha para eles, quando Madame Tibideaux olhou justo em sua direção.

-Finn, ela me viu!- Rachel quase gritou.- Vamos embora!

-Mas, e o almoço?

- Não dá tempo, vem!- ela puxou-o pela mão, e eles saíram às pressas, até que o garçom percebera que eles saíam sem pagar pelo o que tinham pedido e mandou o segurança correr no encalço deles dois:

-CORREEEEE!

Eles saíram dasabalados, Madame Tibideaux percebera que aquela era a sua aluna que supostamente deveria estar na Academia. Viu a silhuetaenorme de Finn e a pequenina dela cruzarem a porta do restaurante e decidiu que precisava tirar a prova.

- Eu juro que, se eu soubesse que iria passar por tanto sufoco só saindo de casa hoje, teriaacatado sua ideia de passar o dia na cama.- Rachel arfou, encostando-se no muro de um beco sem saída.

-Eu disse que seria melhor...-Finn limpou o suor do rosto.-Ai, caramba.

Rachel olhou assustada para ele:

-Que foi?

-Esqueci a carteira no restaurante.- ele confirmou, apalpando o bolso de trás.-Oh,Rach, estamos sem nada. Nem pra comprar dois bilhetes no metrô eu tenho dinheiro.

Rachel, fechando os olhos, foi deslizando pelo muro, com vontade de gritar de raiva, também só tinha uns pouquíssimos trocados na pequena bolsa que levava consigo, quis chorar, infeliz ideia essa de matar aula e...

"Concurso de karaokê.Prêmio: $1000,00."

-É isso!- ela berrou ao ver o cartaz em frente a ela, pregado num poste.-Vamos participar desse concurso, é hoje à noite.

-Tálouca, mulher? E a gente vai ficar fazendo o quê até lá?

-Vamos pro Central Park. -ela simplesmente disse, arrancando o anúncio e guardando-o no decote.

Deitar na grama à tarde, debaixo da copa das árvores, sentindo o frescor do vento brincar no rosto. Durante aquele instante, Rachel se sentiu tão feliz e plena, num desses momentos de incrível falta do que fazer que ela pouco se proporcionava, que nem lembrou que ela e Finn estavam lá devido a um dia, até então, completamente frustrante na sua tentativa de "matarem aula¨de forma divertida.

-Sabe...eu sempre tive horário e regra pra tudo. Estou tão relaxada agora que acho que vou repetir mais vezes essa dose de ficar de papo para o ar.- ela comentou com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Finn.

Ele sorriu, brincando com as pontas do cabelo dela. Sentira tanto falta daquilo, daquela intimidade doce e serena...chorara tanto em Fort Benning por ter deixado-a vir para Nova York sem ele, apenas se consolando com o fato de que este era o maior sonho dela.

- Bom, não sei se vamos ter tanto tempo assim para ficar sem fazer nada, mas, fazendo ou não alguma coisa, eu quero estar sempre com você.

-Você sentia muita falta de mim? Lá?- ela nunca se referia à base militar de Finn com todas as letras. Era sempre "lá".

- Você sabe que sim. Em todos os momentos.

Rachel inclinou-se sobre o peito dele, olhando para seu rosto com grande atenção e carinho. Ela o amava tanto que não sabia falta de uma expressão certa, ela o beijou debaixo do sol da tarde fresca do Central Park. Seus lábios se moveram com calma, numa destreza já tão conhecida e saborosa que eles apenas se deixaram levar, e, num encontro de línguas quentes, eles foram transportados para outro lugar ainda melhor, um paraíso, talvez?...

-Hum, Finn...-ela sussurrou sobre a boca do noivo, fazendo aquela coisa displicente e sexy que ele adorava, passar os lábios um no outro como se estivesse degustando o que restara do beijo em sua boca.- O karaokê.

-Você tá mesmo levando isso a sério? Eu posso ligar pro Kurt, não esqueci o celular. Ele viria a nos pegar- Finn riu.

-Sabe, quero sim! A gente só canta junto agora em casa, tenho saudade de cantar com você para os outros verem, como nos velhos tempos.

Finn fez uma cara de "não sei", mas Rachel fez aquilo que deixaria qualquer homem doido, subiu em seu colo, no meio do parque, e falou baixo no seu ouvido:

-Se você não cantar no karaokê hoje comigo, não vai ter a Berrylicious aquitão cedo.

-Eu não sabia que haveria desvio nesta rua.- Madame Tibideaux resmungou para o guarda.

Ela detestava ser contrariada, mas não podia discutir com ele se a rua estava em obras e ela teria que pegar outra avenida, outro congestionamento...às vezes, ela só queria pegar era mesmo seu bom e velho martíni, esquecer os musicais, e apenas curtir um som no bar Angel ofHalem, que ficava no bairro onde ela tinha crescido ( ou vocês acham que ela não teve que ralar muito por esse "Tibideaux"?). Estas meninas arvoradas e cheias de ambição que ensinava na NYADA pareciam muito com ela, naquele afã incontrolável pela fama que possuía na juventude. Que nem aquela judia determinada que a fizera ir há uns três anos ver sua apresentação nas Nacionais de Corais, Rachel Berry.O que tinha de baixinha, tinha de talentosa, aliás, falando nisso, não era ela que estava matando aula no restaurante hoje mais cedo?

sorriu maliciosamente. Já tinha quase esquecido que pegara a carteira do rapaz que estava com ela e que deixara para trás no momento em que eles a viram e fugiram do restaurante. Seria a prova perfeita de que ela, que gostava de se gabar por ser tão correta e perfeccionista para os seus colegas de turma, também tinha seus dias de escorregar e ser pegue.

-Bar Angel ofHalem? Isso é no Halem?- Finn indagou.

-Claro! – Rachel bufou,impaciente.

Chegaram ao bar onde haveria o concurso de karaokê um pouco antes do começo das apresentações, porque tinham ido à pé. O bar estava até bem lotado, considerando que era um dia de semana e o recinto não era, propriamente, o local mais vip do muita sorte de Rachel, e azar de Finn, que não curtia ainda cem por cento esse lance de disputar mil dólares num karaokê, a inscrição era gratuita.

Rachel olhou para os candidatos ao seu redor, e aquele brilho competitivo que ela sempre tinha aceso começou a arder em seus chegou perto do noivo:

-Nós vamos ganhar essa.

Finn ia lhe responder, mas o espanto com a capacidade que eles estavam tendo de irem de encontro aos problemas naquele dia o deixou sem palavras. Ele apenas posicionou a cabeça de Rachel na direção que estava olhando:

-Ai, não. - ela gemeu.

Desta vez, não ficou olhando de longe. Aproximou-se deles com passos decididos e um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios:

-Aproveitou muito o dia, ?

Rachel arregalou os olhos, perdida, sentindo apenas o braço de Finn enlaçar suas costas como se a amparasse.

-O gato comeu sua língua?-a reitora da NYADA se divertiu. – Então, veio fechar seu dia de matar a aula perfeito cantando em um karaokê do Halem? Interessante...se bem, que eu teria escolhido um desfile na Times Square para deixar mais clara ainda a homenagem a Matthew Broederick.

Finn conseguiu articular algumas palavras:

- Fui eu quem incentivei, a Rachel...

-Isso é seu?- a reitora mostrou-lhe a carteira que ele deixara no restaurante.

-É, é sim. - Finn respondeu.

-Madame Tibideaux, eu...eu..

A mulher estreitou os lábios e os olhos, pronta para ouvir uma desculpa esfarrapada, pedidos de desculpa, quase uma cena humilhante de Rachel para que seus colegas não soubessem daquilo. Mas o que saiu da boca da judia a surpreendeu:

-Bom, eu matei aula sim. Porque hoje pela manhã meu noivo demonstrou querer ficar um tempo maior comigo, para a gente ficar junto, se curtir. Então, o que poderia me impedir? Regras, horários, ensaios? Minha vida sempre foi regida por isso, por que não me permitir um momento de qualidade assim? Só para poder aproveitaro sol, meu noivo, Nova York, minha vida? Eu fugi da senhora no restaurante, mas, quer saber? Sim, eu vim acabar meu dia de matar aula aqui no Halem.E vou ganhar este concurso para a senhora ver que, mesmo fora dos horários da NYADA, eu ainda sou muito boa em lhe deixar impressionada.

Então, Rachel saiu pisando duro, deixando a reitora da NYADA boquiaberta atrás dela, enquanto Finn apressava o passo para eles entrarem no palco:

-Você foi incrível.- ele falou ao seu ouvido, tirando um sorriso dela.

E eles dois subiram ao palco, entreolharam-se e mandaram ver cantando "Every Breath You take".

Aquilo era quase como... "estar em casa". No palco, com Finn, os dois compartilhando um dueto apaixonado...Rachel olhou para a plateia entusiasmada, realmente impressionadacom a qualidade vocal dos dois quando avistou-a lá ao fundo, com seu inconfundível turbante, seu sorrisinho aprovador e enigmático ao mesmo tempo, enquanto segurava seu martiní e cantarolava a canção do Police junto com eles: sim, Rachel, você pode ter um dia só para si de vez em quando. Todas as divas podem.

Obs:

*** "Angel of Halem" é uma canção da minha banda preferida, U2**


End file.
